What's Next?
by TeamDiNozzo
Summary: Tony feels his life's compleat. But when something tragic strikes years later, he starts to fall appart. Will the team be able to help him in time? Twists & Turns ahead! Kate & Ziva. Some OOC moments. No like no read. Better summary on profile. PLEASE R
1. Chapter 1

**MTAC**

"He's staying in our custody. End. Of. Story." Gibbs growled.

"Sepecial Agent Gibbs and his team are the best for this case. And until further notice, he'll be staying here. With us." Director Jenny Shepard said.

"We need that man back as soon as possible." Marsh's commanding officer said.

"And you'll get him back as soon as we are through with this investigation." she said and ended the live feed.

She turned to see Gibbs already halfway out of the room.

She ran to catch up with him.

"Jethro, where is Agent DiNozzo? He was supposed to be here."

Gibbs shrugged. "Hopefully somewhere useful."

"And if he's not?"

"Then he answers to me."

Gibbs turned around, only to find Tony sneeking his way into the room.

"Hey!" Gibbs barked to his senior field agent.

He saw the young man flinch at his tone.

"Oh...hey boss." Tony said as casual as he could.

"Where the hell were you?!" Gibbs demanded.

"Well, I was hellping McGee and-"

"What were you and McGee doing?"

"Well we were looking for leads when your phone rang."

" You answered my _phone_?!" Gibbs said angrily.

"Whoa..." Tony said putting his hands up. "I answered it, yes...but I was on my way up here to tell you who it was."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"_WHO THE HELL WAS IT?!_"

"Oh, it was Abby."

"And...?" Gibbs asked impaitently.

"Her and Ziva might have forund the terrorists."

Gibbs shoved his way past Tony and Jenny and made his way down to the squadroom. Not even waiting for Tony to catch up.

**SQUAD ROOM**

"Grab your gear." Gibbs said as he made his way to his desk.

"Where to?" McGee asked as he pulled out hig gun and loaded it.

"Abandon hotel outside FairFax." Gibbs said.

"Gibbs, what about me and Ziva?" Kate asked just as Tony entered the room and geared up.

"You up to it?" Tony asked. "I mean after Ari and all..."

"I'm fine DiNozzo." She replied. "Ari's gone and never coming back to the states."

"You come. Ziva'll stay and help Abby." Gibbs said as he headed for the elevators.

**GIBBS' CAR**

"Abby!" Gibbs yelled.

" I'm sending the coordinates to Tony's PDA now." The goth replied.

"Got it!" Tony said as they rounded the corner of a dirt road.

"Where are we goin' DiNozzo?!" Gibbs demanded.

"Sharp left up-ahead."

Gibbs made a fast left at the end of the road.

"I gotta learn not to eat before driving with you." Tony mumbled.

"What's that Tony?"

"Nothing boss."

"Thats what I thought."

"Hey McGee," Tony said into the phone.

"Yeah Tony?"

"You still followin' us?"

"Yep."

"Just checking. Gibbs we want to pull into this lot on the left and continue on foot."

Gibbs pulled into a lot. Followed by McGee's car. McGee, Gibbs,Tony, and Kate stepped out.

"Boss, what do we do now?" McGee asked.

"We split up. Kate, DiNozzo, you cover the back. McGee and I'll take the front." Gibbs said pointing. "And sit down before ya fall down DiNozzo."

Tony nodded and started to sit down.

"You feelin' okay Tony?" McGee asked worried.

"I'm fine McWorry. Just can't really handel Gibbs' driving right now." Tony responded a bit quickly. Blinking furiously, trying to steady his dizzy vision.

"Gibbs, we gotta go if we don't wanna lose them again." Kate said.

"You and DiNozzo start heading towards the back. McGee and I'll head for the front." Gibbs said glancing over at Tony.

"You think he's okay?"

"I'm fine." Tony said getting up. "Now lets go before we lose them again!" Tony said grabbing Kate's arm and pulling her in the direction of the hotel's back entrance.

**HOTEL**

"Gibbs we're in position." came Tony's voice came through the ear-wig.

"Enter on my call DiNozzo."

"Gotcha Boss."

Tony turned to Kate, only to find her looking at him.

"Can I help you?" He asked, using his mega 1000-watt grin.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine Kate." he stated. "You worry to much you know?"

"You didn't look fine when you got out of the car," She said worried. "and you still don't."

"I'm fine." He dropped his grin and looked Kate in the eyes. "Can I ask you something?"

"Oh, so now you're being serious?"

"Please?"

"Alright. What do you wanna know?"

Tony covered his mic with his hand. Then reached out and covered Kate's.

"Boss, you still hear Tony and Kate?" McGee asked as he turned to face Gibbs.

"Maybe they've gone quiet McGee. Or maybe they're in a bad spot. We sould get them back soon."

"What are you doing?" Kate whispered as she watched Tony cover their mics.

"Probie and Gibbs don't need to hear us." Tony whispered.

"What did you want to ask me?"

"Do you....like me?" droping his gaze Tony asked.

"You're my partner. Of course I do."

"No, Kate," Tony said lifting his head. "I mean, do you really like me?"

Kate looked at him confused.

Tony sighed. "I guess what I'm asking is,....do you love me like I love you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Kate was speechless.

"What?" she finally asked.

"Sorry," Tony mumbled and dropped his gaze. "I guess that was a real stupid question huh? Sorry I put you on the spot like that..." his voice growing quieter as he trailed off.

"Tony," Kate said, taking her hand and putting it under his chin. She pulled his face upward so she was looking in his eyes.

"Boss, I still don't hear them." McGee was beginning to worry about his team members.

" DiNozzo? Kate? You guys there?" Gibbs asked in to his mic.

"What?" Tony whispered looking into Kate's eyes.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to tell you that." she replied. "I do like you Tony, I really do."

"HEY!" came Gibbs' voice through the ear wigs. "You there?"

Tony quickly removed his hands from the mics.

"Yeah boss. We're here."

"What the hell happened?" Gibbs growled.

"Must of hit a bad spot. Wont happen again."

"It better not."

Tony risked a glance at Kate. She was staring straight at Tony. He turned to her and smiled.

"You do?" he asked quietly.

Kate took a step closer to him and leaned forward. Tony did the same.

Before she knew what was happening, Tony had leaned forward, his lips meer inches away. She really _did_ love the man who she had grown to know as her partner.

He didn't know what came over him. One second he's inches from her face, the next, his lips in contact with hers. She didn't pull back, she _let_ him kiss her.

She raked her fingers through his hair. Enjoying every moment of what was happening. Before she knew what was happening, he pulled away. The warmth from their bodies being so close just seconds ago, was gone. She opened her closed eyes. To find him looking at the grownd. Ashamed.

"What was that for?" she asked quietly.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. " I shouldn't have done that."

"Don't be sorry."

He looked up at her. Confused, he asked " You're-you're not mad that I kissed you?" it was barily audiable.

"Mad? About the first part? No," she shook her head. "the second part, well...that i didn't like." she smiled as she watched a smile find it's way onto DiNozzo's lips.

"Really?" he replied slyly.

Gibbs voice came through the ear wigs and startled them both.

"DiNozzo, McGee and I've got an eye on the front. Go. NOW!"

And with that, Tony gave Kate one last look, and busted down the back door.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay! I couldn't figure out how to post a new chapter But a special thanks to numbat000 for helping me figure it out! :) Please Review! Feedback is welcome and loved! :D

~C


	3. Chapter 3

"Clear!" Tony said as he exited one of the bedrooms in the last room they had to check.

"Clear!" Kate came out of the kitchen.

Tony walked over to Kate and looked at her.

"So, your really not mad at me?"

"Hell no." she took his hand and intertwined their fingers. She took a step forward. Closing the distance between them to a mere few inches.

With his free hand, he cupped her face and pulled it closer to his.

"Tony," she couldn't say anymore. Tony's lips were on hers. She closed her eyes and threw her arms around his neck. She held onto him like he was a lifeline.

He didn't care about anything else at the moment. All that he cared about was being with Kate forever. He put one hand around her waist and the other around her neck. Holding her close, they had some how found their way into a bedroom and towards the bed.

She pulled away when the back of her legs hit the bed. She looked into his eyes.

"Tony,"

"Please?" he asked. She could barley her him. _Why is he speaking so- oh yeah. Gibbs_. She thought to herself. "Please?" he looked into her eyes pleading.

"Gibbs," she whispered. So many questions were running through her head.

"I don't care if finds out." Tony kissed Kate's forehead. "All I care about is you."

And he did. He didn't really give a damn if Gibbs found out that he loved her. He was pretty sure that he had told him one of those drunken nights in Gibbs' basement while observing his boss build his boat. He just really, really, _really_, liked Kate more than a partner.

"Tony all clear down your way?" McGee's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

Tony ripped out his ear-wig and threw it across the room. Followed by its friend, the mic.

"Yeah, all clear McGoo." he muttered and turned to Kate.

"Yeah McGee. All clear." she said. Her eyes never leaving Tony's face.

"Kate? What happened to Tony?"

"He's a bit preoccupied at the moment."

"With what? What's going on with you guys? First you blank out, now Tony wont answer."

"Everything's fine Tim. No need to worry." Kate assured. Now she was starting to wish that she had done the same thing as Tony and thrown her ear-wig and mic across the room. She really wanted to resume her recent activity. She looked at Tony.

He read the helpless look in her eyes and smiled.

"How do you know he's fine?" It was Gibbs this time.

"Gibbs," Kate said. She stifled a laugh as she watched Tony's smile drop as he lunged for his ear-wig and mic.

" 'Cause I'm right here boss." he said.

"Where the hell did you go?"

"Like Kate said, I was preoccupied."

"All clear?" he asked.

"Yeah, all clear down this end."

"We're going in."

Tony turned to face Kate. He smiled and wrapped her in a hug. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"I really wanted to." she whispered. "But, we're in the middle of catching the terrorists and what would happen if Gibbs or McGee, or both walked in on us?"

Tony rested his cheek on the top of Kate's head.

"I don't know." he started rocking them back and fourth, side to side.

"If we ever get finish this case, I'll be waiting to collect." she looked up at him and smiled slyly.

"I'd never leave anything un-finished Kate. Especially something I love."

He leaned down and placed a passionate kiss on her lips.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I've been so busy with school and I haven't had all the time plus I had no idea what I wanted to happen in this chapter! J Please Review! I'd really like any ideas on what should happen/what you think is gonna happen! Thanks for the support!

~C


	4. Chapter 4

When they got back to the squad-room, Tony and Kate hadn't said a word about what had happened in the hotel room. Tony was looking over his report when he heard a _ding _signifying he had a new e-mail. He expected it to be from Kate…but was surprised to see that it was from Abby.

_Hey Tony!_

_I was wondering if you and the team would like to go out for end of case drinks? So, what do ya think? Ask McGee, Kate, and Ziva too! My treat! I'll meet you guys in the parking garage as soon as work lets out…and Gibbs lets you guys go…_

_See ya then!_

_~Abby _

Tony smiled to himself as he read the e-mail. He personally hadn't planned on anything to happen that night. It _had _been a long case though…for about two weeks they had been running up false leads or ones that ended up nowhere. _End-of-case drinks _would _be nice…_he thought to himself.

He quickly turned to McGee who was busy typing up his case report.

"Hey McGoo! Abby wants to know if you'll be willing to go out for a couple of drinks later. So? What do you say?" He asked as he threw several paper wads at him in the process.

"Sure…but, why didn't she just come up and ask?"

"I dunno. 'Cause she's Abby."

McGee continued to type as he nodded.

"How 'bout you Zee-Vah? You commin'?" Tony asked loud enough so that the mossad agent could hear him from her desk behind McGee.

"I am busy tonight. Maybe next time." came her reply.

Tony turned his attention to Kate, who was taking one last look over her report.

"Kate?"

"Huh?" she looked up to see Tony's green eyes looking into hers.

"Are you gonna come have drinks with Abby, Probie, and me?"

"Oh, yeah. Sure."

"Oh, yeah. Sure what Kate?" Gibbs asked as he entered the squad-room.

"Nothing boss." Tony retorted.

"You finish you reports?" Silence. "That's what I thought." he sat down at his desk and began his report.

Tony returned his attention to his computer. He _had _finished his report…but he hadn't wanted to hand it in yet. So, to pass the time, he pretended to type it…but, was instead doing something entirely different.

_Ding._

Kate looked up at her computer screen and say she had an IM from Tony…

_A.D.D- Hey there beautiful…_

_C.T- What do you want DiNozzo?_

_A.D.D- I was thinking…_

_C.T- You didn't hurt anyone in the process did you?_

_A.D.D- Ouch Kate. That hurt. ): Anyways, I was thinking about earlier._

_C.T- And?_

_A.D.D- Well, I was thinking that maybe you could come over to my place afterwards? If you want too that is…_

_C.T- Sounds like a plan to me Tony. _

_A.D.D- Cool….finish your report yet?_

_C.T- Almost…you?_

_A.D.D- Been done for like two hours now…_

_C.T- Then why haven't you passed it in?_

_A.D.D- 'Cause I was waiting for you!_

_C.T- You're so sweet._

_A.D.D- I try. _

Kate finished typing her report and printing it and handed it in at the same time as Ziva, McGee and Tony.

Gibbs looked up surprised. He had known that DiNozzo had been done for awhile, he was always done first but liked to hand things in with the others.

"Finished?"

They nodded.

"Go home….err…get drinks with Abby."

He watched as his team scrambled to get their things together. He couldn't help but smile slightly.

"See you Monday Gibbs." Kate said and headed towards the elevator.

"G'night boss." McGee said and followed Kate.

"Goodnight Gibbs." Ziva said and ran to catch up with McGee and Kate.

Tony was about to leave when Gibbs motioned him over.

"Something wrong boss?"

"I need to talk to you…now."

Tony nodded. He had a feeling that he knew what it was about. He motioned for McGee and Kate to continue to the bar without him.

"I'll meet up with you! Make sure you tell Abby I _will _be there!" he called as the elevator doors closed.

Gibbs got up and motioned Tony to follow.

He led them to the other elevator and pushed the button that summoned it to come to the floor. Once there, they stepped in. Gibbs waited about five seconds then he hit the emergency stop switch. He turned to the younger man, who had grown to be more like a son to him than a coworker.

"Tony, do you have any idea on what you're doing?" he demanded.

"About?" he was confused. _What is he talking about? Did he find out about what happened between me and Kate at the hotel?_

"You and Kate. As soon as we got back, I've had a gut feeling that something was going on between you two. And now-"

"IthinkIloveher." Tony blurted.

Gibbs barely made out what he had said. "What the hell did you just say?"

Tony took a deep breath. "I. Think. I. Love. Her." Tony repeated slowly.

Gibbs just looked at him.

"Look Gibbs, I'm sorry, but I really think I love her. There's just this feeling I get whenever I'm near her, see her, think of her…I cant help it." Why was he telling this to Gibbs? He hadn't the slightest clue.

"Good for you."

Tony couldn't believe his ears. _Did Gibbs just say that he was proud of him? _"Excuse me?"

"Tony, I've seen the way you look at her. The way you flirt and the way she flirts back. You two were meant to be together. Just don't do anything stupid enough that'll screw-up you work."

"So, you're okay with me and Kate?"

"As long as I don't have to notice it."

"And rule twelve?"

"I guess I can make an exception."

Tony beamed with happiness.

"Thanks Gibbs. Really."

Gibbs hit the switch and the elevator continued its decent to the parking garage.

They were greeted by the face of a very pissed Abby.

"Tony! What the hell took so long?" her hands were on her hips as she glared as him.

"Sorry Abbs. Gibbs needed to talk with me. You didn't have to wait for me you know…I told McMessenger to tell you that I'd meet up with you guys at the bar."

Abby quickly spun around to face McGee.

"Tim! Why didn't you say that?" she pouted. "I would've yelled at Gibbs instead on Tony!"

She turned to face Tony. She wrapped her arms around him in one of her famous hugs. "I'm so sorry Tony! I didn't know that!"

"Hey, it was an honest mistake Abby. Now, how's about we go get ourselves those drinks?"

Gibbs watched as the four made their way to their cars and drive off.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I had no idea what I wanted to happen in this chapter! Anyways…Gibbs may not be in character here, but I think he needed a fatherly moment. Reviews are loved and welcomed! Any ideas on what's going to happen at Tony's apartment? Here's a hint…I think I'll have to change the rating of this story to M because of it. Lemme know what you think! Suggest to friends? :D Should I continue with this or not?

~C


	5. Chapter 5

"So, what did Gibbs want to know?" McGee asked Tony as they got into their seats at the bar. Tony was sitting with Kate in his right, McGee to his diagonal, Abby in front of him.

"He just wanted to talk to me McNosey. Nothing that concerns you."

"I can't believe Ziva bailed on us." Abby pouted. "She _never _comes to have end-of-case drinks…" she sighed. "Oh well, moping around wont do anything. So what do you guys have planned for the weekend?" She was back to her normal happy self.

"Not much, probably some movies." Tony leaned back and smiled.

"You and yours movies. Honestly, you must've seen every movie known to man kind!" Kate retorted.

Tony's face expressed a look of mock hurt.

"Ouch Kate, you've hurt me deeply." She just simply smiled.

"Tim? What about you?" Abby turned to McGee.

"Probably nothing." He took a sip of his drink.

"You gonna spend endless hours in front of your typewriter and continue the adventures of LJ Tibbs?" Tony joked.

"Oh will you shut up! It's not about you guys!" McGee whined.

McGee was oblivious of the actions coming from the other side of the table. While on the other hand, Abby noticed _everything_.

She watched as Tony's arm wrapped around Kate's shoulders and she didn't pull away. She saw her best friend actually _lean into him!_ She knew they had a thing for each other, but she had never imagined that either of them would _admit _to it…let alone _show it! Holy crap!_

Tony was completely unaware of being watched by Abby. His hand gave Kate's shoulder a light squeeze. She turned to look at him and smiled. He smiled back. He leaned toward her and whispered into her ear.

Abby watched as her best friend gasped. She couldn't help but wonder what Tony had said to her.

"What?" Kate turned to look at her.

"Nothing. Tony's just being Tony."

"Aw! Come on! You know it's true!" Tony dropped his arm from her shoulder.

"I never said it wasn't!" she pouted as his hand fell from it's previous position.

"I'm just joking Kate." his hand went back to her shoulder.

As the next round of drinks came, Abby noticed that the two in front of her hadn't even touched their first one. She smiled as her best friend and the man who had become like a brother to her look at each other. Completely unaware of the surroundings.

"Hey Abbs," Tony asked suddenly. "I promised Kate a real Italian style dinner and I think that tonight may be the only free one we get for a while, so is it okay if we leave early?" he really hated leaving Abby. But, how else was he supposed to get some alone time with Kate? He looked at Kate out of the corner or his eye.

"I guess," the Goth sighed. "you wont bail on me, right Timmy?" she turned to McGee.

"Of course I wont." he smiled.

Tony led Kate out of the booth. They waved to their friends and made their way out of the bar.

Once out, Kate turned to say something, but was cut off by a breath taking kiss from Tony. She immediately forgot about what she was going to say and threw her arms around his neck. They pulled away and looked into each other's eyes. They smile.

"So," Kate said.

"Finnish at my place?" Tony asked quietly.

Kate leaned in and kissed him. She let it stretch until they needed air. When they pulled away again, Tony smiled.

"I'll take this as a yes." he put one hand on her waist and held her close.

"Tony," she asked, a bit worried.

"Yeah?"

"What did Gibbs want?"

"Nothing. He says that as long as we keep it on the D.L., he doesn't mind it."

"Oh."

"Come on," he started to lead her towards the car. "I'm getting cold."

She just laughed.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait…teachers just gave us a BUNCH of homework…and every time I go to start my next chapter, I had to get off. Well, I hope you like this one. A bit of how Tony and Kate's relationship in this. Please review! I love them! :D Do I continue?

~C


	6. Chapter 6

"You're such a whiner." Kate said as they entered Tony's apartment.

"Ouch Kate, you've hurt me." Tony placed a hand over his heart and pouted. "I'm not sure I wanna feed you now."

"Hey! I was only kidding!" now it was her turn to pout.

Tony smiled.

"Aw, you know I wouldn't do that." he made his way to the kitchen and started to pull things out of the cabinets.

Kate took the opportunity to look around. She had never been to Tony's house…in fact, no one on the team-except for possibly Gibbs-had ever seen his place.

It was a large spacious apartment. A large bookcase covered the far side of the living room held what must be the all famous movie collection. There was a single step that went up to the rest of the apartment. A 52' plasma sat at the front of the black leather couch. Coffee table in-between. She stepped up and peered down the hall. She could only see four closed doors. She turned and went into the spacious kitchen. She looked at the various items on the granite island in the center of the room. Tony had his back to her, cooking over the cook-top. She looked around here too. The large fridge to Tony's left took up most of the left side. To his right, was a double oven. A microwave was above the vent by his head. A dishwasher was below the center of the island. A small dining table with two chairs sat at the opposite wall.

"Wow." she finally said breaking the silence causing Tony to jump.

"Jeez woman! Don't do that!" he turned back to the pot on the burner.

"I would've never expected your place to look like this."

"What _did _you expect it to look like?" He turned to face her.

She shrugged.

"I really have no idea."

He smiled and turned to look at the boiling water.

"What are we eating?" Kate walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist, and looked around him.

"Simple spaghetti."

"Really?"

"Yeah…have you ever had homemade pasta?"

"No…"

"You have no idea what you're missing out on! My mom taught me how to make the best and it's for you mia ragazza."

Kate looked at him puzzled.

"My girl." he translated.

"You're so sweet."

"I know."

"Do you do this for all your dates?"

"Nope, you're the first…ever."

_Maybe he's not all that bad…_Kate thought to herself. _Come on Caitlin! This is _Tony _we're talking about! It'll probably be a one night thing anyways…_

"Kate?"

"Huh?" she snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at Tony. "What?"

"I asked if you'd like some wine with your dinner…" his voice trailed off.

"Oh, sure."

She let go of his waist and watched him set the table.

* * *

Once dinner was finished, Tony set the dishes in the dishwasher and walked over to Kate.

"How was it?" he asked as he placed his hands onto her hips and started to rock them back and forth, side to side like he did in the hotel room.

"I loved it." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Tony leaned forward and placed a kiss on Kate's lips. When they pulled away he smiled down at her.

She smiled back at him.

He placed a kiss on her forehead. Then her nose. He continued to kiss her until she was giggling uncontrollably and he had to stop.

"Hey!" she stopped giggling. "I didn't say you could stop!" she pouted causing him to smile.

"I can't continue if you're goin' to be laughing while I kiss you." he pointed out.

She frowned at him.

They continued to stare at each other until Tony suddenly lifted her up.

"Hey! What the hell do you-!" she was cut off once again by a breath taking kiss from him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and felt him wrap his arms around her.

They continued their kiss until Tony had carried her into his bedroom.

* * *

"What do you think they're doing?" McGee asked Abby as the next round of drinks came.

"Well, it's Kate and Tony, alone, with no witnesses around, so…" she trailed off.

"They're probably going to kill each other?" McGee guessed.

"No Tim! Are you blind?" Abby punched his arm.

"Well what are you talking about?" he rubbed his arm.

"Have you not noticed that they have a thing for each other? They were totally showing it earlier! God! You _must _be blind if you didn't see what he was doing!"

"So, what you're saying is that they're probably…"

"Exactly my point Timmy!"

"Oh-_Oh!_" he shuddered. "Gibbs isn't gonna like this at all."

* * *

The next morning Kate woke up with the sun light streaming in through the window.

She momentarily forgot where she was. Hearing the faint snore coming form Tony, she remembered. She rolled over and faced him. Watching him sleep. He looked so peaceful and innocent . Like a small child.

He stirred in his sleep. She watched as he slowly opened his eyes and look at her.

"Hey there beautiful." he said and wrapped his arm around her and held her close.

She stiffened under the contact. Noting her reaction, he let her go.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"Tony, I'm not sure we should be doing this. Even if Gibbs doesn't care. I-I just think we should forget this ever happened." she whispered the last bit.

"Kate-"

"No Tony." she got up and started to get dressed.

"Kate, please, why are you saying this?" he couldn't hide the hurt in his voice. _Why is she doing this? I thought she really liked me the same way I liked her…after all, isn't that what she said to me yesterday? _he thought to himself.

"Remember last time I mixed work and a relationship? I-I gotta go". She said and left the room.

As soon as she got to the door, she couldn't help but hear him yell after her.

"Kate!" Tony shouted. He desperately wanted to make things right between them.

She listened to him desperately try to get her attention. With tears streaming freely down her face, she opened the door and took one last look down the hallway.

"I'm sorry Tony." she whispered. And with that, she slammed the door shut behind her.

He heard the door shut.

"KATE!" he yelled. He pulled on a pair of boxers and sweats and ran out of his apartment and down the stairs.

He exited the building just as she pulled away.

"_KATE!" _he screamed after her. But she continued to drive off.

He ran inside. Slamming his door behind him. Picking up the phone, he called the one person he knew he could talk to.

"Gibbs." came the man he thought of as a father's voice.

"Boss," he couldn't help but notice how his voice quivered. "Can you come over?"

"What's wrong Tony?" he couldn't help but notice how upset Tony sounded.

"I just really need to talk to you." he could feel the tears pricking at his eyes. He blinked them away.

"I'm on my way." and with that, he hung-up.

* * *

Ten minutes later Gibbs had parked his car and was bounding up the stairs of Tony's apartment building.

Upon reaching the third floor, he ran down the hall so he could speak with Tony quicker.

Once reaching the younger man's door, he stopped and listened. Hearing nothing was a bad sign. Something was always happening on the other side of the door weather it be the TV with a movie in, music, cooking of any combination of the three.

He lifted his hand and knocked quietly, yet loud enough for him to be heard.

He waited a minute then slowly opened the door.

"Tony?" he called quietly. He noted that all was dark in the living room and kitchen.

"Boss?" came a small voice.

Gibbs could barely recognize the voice of his senior field agent who was sitting in the corner of the room. Hugging his knees to his chest.

Gibbs made it to the man in a few long strides.

"Tony?" he knelt down in front of Tony. "Tony, hey. Look at me." he said lifting his agent's head by the chin so he was looking into his eyes. "What's wrong?"

Tony looked into his boss' icy blue eyes and stared at him.

"Se n'è andata."

Gibbs felt his heart break for the man he had considered a son. He knew little Italian but he knew that phrase. He heard it before, just not in this situation.

"Tony," Gibbs sat down next to him. "What happened?"

"We left Abby and McGee early. When we got here, I cooked dinner and then after that…"

Gibbs nodded.

"Then?"

"Then this morning, when I woke up," his voice cracked. "I-I tried to give her a hug and she just said, that-that we should forget that this ever happened. She got dressed and I tried to find out why she was leaving. She just…left." a single tear slid down his face. He made no attempt to brush it away. "I called after her. But she just left. When we were out yesterday, catching the terrorists, I told her I loved her. She said she loved me but," Tony started sobbing. "She just _left._" he dropped his head into his hands and sobbed.

Gibbs had no idea what to say. Instead of speaking, he just placed an arm around Tony's shoulders like would with Abby and rubbed his hand and up-and-down his arm.

"I'm so sorry Tony." he whispered.

Tony let Gibbs continue rubbing his arm. It was kinda soothing for him .Comforting. He leaned his head on his boss' shoulder and cried. He hadn't cried in years. And he didn't really understand why he was now. Maybe it was because of his broken heart...but he wasn't sure.

They stayed like that for about a good twenty minutes. When finally, the growl from Tony's stomach reminded him that he still needed to eat.

Gibbs turned to look at Tony who had fallen asleep a few minutes ago and was awoken my his hunger start to get up.

"Boss,"

"Yeah?"

"You want something' to eat?" Tony asked.

"Sure." Gibbs got up and followed Tony, who was dressed in a T-shirt and sweats, into the kitchen.

* * *

By Monday morning, Tony had yet to get any sleep. Ever since the incident on Saturday, he hadn't gotten any sleep.

He got off the elevator and walked to his desk.

"You're late." McGee said.

"Gibbs in yet?"

"Yeah. Down with Abby. Told me to have you go down when you got in."

"Did he sound pissed?"

"No…actually he sounded like he knew that you were going to be in late and he sounded totally cool with it."

"Thanks Probie." Tony said.

McGee looked up and watched Tony leave the squad room. The dark circles under his teammate's eyes didn't go unnoticed by the junior agent either.

* * *

The elevator dinged and Tony stepped off and walked into an unusually quiet lab.

"Abbs?" he called out.

"Tony!" the Goth ran out and gave him one of her famous hugs. She looked up at him when she pulled away. Also noting the dark circles. "Have you gotten _any _sleep?"

"A litt-" he stopped his lie when he received a glare from her. "No."

"What are we gonna do with you Tony?" she shook her head.

"I thought I gave you the day off." Gibbs said as he took in the agents exhausted features.

"I need to keep my mind busy." he looked at Gibbs, hoping the message got across.

Gibbs nodded.

"Off what? You're latest bimbo?" Kate asked. She hadn't thought of Saturday at all.

Tony just stared at her.

"Tony?" Abby asked in a small voice. She could see the sadness clear as day in his eyes.

"What?" Kate asked. She could see that she obviously getting under his skin. "Wake up on the wrong side of someone else's bed this morning?"

"Agent Todd!" Gibbs barked. He too, could see how much she was aggravating her partner.

Without warning Tony spun around and left the lab.

"What's wrong with him Gibbs?" Abby asked. "Why's he so edgy today?"

"Later." Gibbs said. "Todd," he looked at Kate.

"Yeah Gibbs?" she asked. She didn't think that she had hurt Tony that bad.

"Get back to work. Now." Gibbs turned and left.

* * *

Tony's entrance to the squad room didn't go unnoticed by Ziva. She watched as he stormed through and sat down at his desk.

"Something wrong Tony?" she asked.

"I'm fine Officer David." He spat.

He was angry, sad, depressed, upset, whatever you wanted to call it. He couldn't believe that Kate would do that to him. What had he done to her? He didn't have the slightest clue.

"Tony, you wanna talk about it?" McGee asked.

"No Tim."

McGee sat there dumbfounded. _He just called me _Tim_ that can only mean one thing. Whatever's wrong must be big. _he thought to himself.

Gibbs walked off the elevator and to Tony's desk. He knelt down and spoke softly to the younger man.

"You okay Tony?" he asked.

"I'm fine boss." he tiredly rubbed his face.

"When was the last time you slept?"

"Friday night." Tony choked out the two words.

Gibbs nodded. He got up and patted Tony's back before going over to his desk.

The rest of the day went as usual…for the most part. Tony didn't say a word to anyone unless spoken to and he worked diligently all day.

The same thoughts was running through everyone's head.

_How badly was he hurt? Will we be able to help him? Or will he suffer alone?_

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the long wait! School's been hard lately and I've got MCAS this week :P So I probably wont be able to update soon! Please review! Any guesses on what's going to happen to Tony? Will he and Kate speak? Or what? Come on people! All you gotta do is click the little review button at the bottom of the page! I'll update faster if you guys give me at least eight reviews! Come on! Eight's such a little number!

~C

PS…. Se n'è andata- _She's gone_.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Well, not big on reviews now are we? Well, I couldn't put off this next chapter any longer. What's in store for the team? Read and you'll soon find out! So, what are you waiting for? Read the chapter already! Stop reading this author's note and read…'cause it over anyways… So,… GO! Read your puny little hearts out! lol! :D

* * *

The next few days were similar. With no active cases, the team was stuck doing paperwork. The squad-room had taken an uncomfortable silence due to Tony's mood.

It the past few days, Tony had good days,…and bad days. Most were bad but, when the team actually saw his mega-watt smile, it made their days better. On good days, he smiled more, spoke more, even said a joke or two. He wasn't the same, but it was something. Bad days however, were always different. Some days he didn't show up for work. Others, he worked hours at a time, staying late into the night, and occasionally into the next morning until he was ordered to go home. It was a bad day when Gibbs got a phone call from Abby.

* * *

"Abbs?" Gibbs asked as he walked into the quiet lab.

He walked over to the Goth, who had black streaks running down her face from crying. He wrapped her in a hug and spoke softly.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

She sniffled.

"It's Tony, Gibbs. For the past eight days he's had 'bad' days. He hasn't had a 'good' one in awhile."

Gibbs had noticed the change in his agent's mood as well.

"And?" he asked.

"Don't you see Gibbs?" she pulled away from their embrace and looked at him. "it's getting worse! He's drowning in depression! He's gonna snap!" she yelled.

Gibbs nodded.

"You need to talk to him. Help him." she sobbed.

"How Abbs? He doesn't wanna talk."

"I don't know. But promise me you'll try."

"Abbs-"

"Promise me." she looked him straight in the eyes.

"I promise."

"Good. Now, back to work mister." she said and pointed towards the door.

* * *

Tony's mood deteriorated over the next several days. Gibbs noticed that his agent was finished with his paperwork and was starting to go through his fifth box of cold cases.

"Agent Gibbs." Director Shepard called from the balcony.

Gibbs looked up.

"MTAC. Now."

He stood up and glanced at his agents. All were looking at him. All except Tony, who was looking over a case file. He walked to the stairs, taking them two-at-a-time.

Kate looked up at her partner. She wondered what was wrong.

_Ding._

Tony looked up at his computer screen.

_C.T- Tony?_

He looked back at his case file_._

_C.T- Tony, what's wrong?_

He ignored her.

_C.T- Dammit Tony! What the hell's wrong?_

Tony was getting sick and tired of the repeated _dinging_ from his computer. He shoved the monitor off his desk. It landed on the ground with a loud _crash_!

McGee and Ziva spun around and looked to see the source of the noise.

"Tony?" Ziva asked.

He got up and headed for the elevator.

"Where ya goin'?" McGee asked.

"Out." he replied coldly.

Just as the elevator doors closed, it started to rain.

"Today just keeps getting better and better." McGee mumbled.

* * *

Four hours later, Gibbs came out of MTAC and was about to walk into the squad-room when he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the broken monitor on the ground.

"What the hell?" he looked at his team.

"Tony pushed it off his desk." Ziva stated.

"And where is DiNozzo?"

"Don't know. Left just as it started raining." McGee said.

"That was four hours ago McGee."

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Ducky asked as he entered the squad-room. File in hand.

"DiNozzo decided to kill his computer." Gibbs eyed the folder. "What's that?" he stepped over the computer and walked over to his desk.

"Old cold case autopsy report. Anthony had me take another look at it. Might I ask where he is?"

"Apparently not here." Gibbs turned to McGee. "Call security. Find out if they've seen him."

"On it boss." he picked up his phone and started dialing.

"I guess I'll be leaving this here." Ducky placed the file on Tony's desk. "Let me know when he returns." he turned around and left.

Gibbs turned to Kate who was trying to hold back tears.

"What happened?" he demanded.

Kate opened her mouth to speak just as McGee hung up.

"Boss, they've found him."

Gibbs ran towards the elevator.

"McGee!" he shouted. "Come on!"

McGee jumped up and ran to catch up with the team leader.

* * *

"He came down 'bout four hours ago. Walked out the door and sat down in on the stairs! In the middle of this rain! Craziest thing ever!" a security guard said as he pointed to a blackish figure on the stairs outside the door.

Gibbs walked out the door into the pouring rain. He motioned for McGee to stay back. He walked over to Tony, who was sitting on the steps, elbows on knees, hands clasped together.

"What did your computer do to deserve that?" he asked as he sat down next to Tony.

"She wouldn't stop." he whispered.

"That why you're out here? Afraid of gettin' in trouble for that?"

Tony shook his head. He rested his forehead on his clasped hands and drew in a shaky breath.

Gibbs placed a hand on Tony's shoulder and squeezed.

"DiNozzo," he said "you're drenched."

And he was. When Gibbs squeezed Tony's shoulder, it was like squeezing a sponge full of water.

Tony shrugged.

"Doesn't matter." Gibbs noticed how his voice hitched. "Nothing matters anymore." he whispered.

Gibbs didn't know what to say as the silent tears fell from the usual vibrant full-of-life green eyes that were now clouded with sadness. He simply, once again, placed an arm around the man's shoulders.

Tony leaned into Gibbs' embrace and let the tears continue to fall. The cold finally getting to him, he shivered.

Gibbs noticed his agent's trembling form and looked down on the wet mess of what was usually perfectly groomed light brown hair.

"Come on." he started to get up "Let's get you inside."

Tony took the out-stretched hand and got up.

_He's freezing. _Gibbs thought as his agent's icy hand grasped his.

"McGee!" he barked towards the junior agent who was waiting in the doorway.

"Yeah boss?"

"Get your ass over here!" Tony was leaning heavily on Gibbs for support. Noticing the tremors that continued to wrack Tony's lanky frame, he was barely able to stand.

McGee hurried out into the torrential rain to Tony's side and wrapped the older mans arm around his shoulders. Taking his arm, he wrapped it around Tony's back and grabbed his belt. With Gibbs doing the same, they managed to half carry, half drag the ice-cold, socking wet agent into the comfort of the warm, dry building.

* * *

_Ding._

Gibbs left McGee supporting DiNozzo in the waiting elevator as he sprinted for Tony's desk. He grabbed the man's overnight bag and ran back.

* * *

_Ding._

Once again, Gibbs left the two agents in the waiting elevator and sprinted into autopsy.

"Jethro! My how did you get so wet?" Ducky asked as a soddened Gibbs ran in.

"It's raining Duck. How else?"

"How long were you caught out in that? You must be freezing."

Abby, Ziva, Kate and Jimmy looked at Gibbs.

"Half hour Duck." he was loosing his patience.

"Well, well, well, you must get changed at once to prevent hypothermia."

"I've got other problems at the moment."

"What on earth could be more important that-"

"Boss!" McGee franticly shouted from the elevator.

"Jethro? What is going on?" Ducky asked as he followed Gibbs out of autopsy.

Gibbs was greeted to the sight of Tony collapsed on the floor of the elevator, shaking. McGee knelt next to him trying to get him to stand up.

"Oh my." Ducky gasped.

"Hey, DiNozzo." Gibbs knelt down and tapped Tony's cheek "Come on Tony, let us help you up." he turned to McGee "On three, hook your arms under his left. I'll take the right."

McGee nodded.

"One," Gibbs and McGee put their arms under the arms of their co-worker. "two," They firmed their grip. "three." They hauled him up.

Tony's head hung forward. He was still dripping water as McGee and Gibbs brought him into autopsy.

The sharp intake of breath didn't go unnoticed by the ex-marine.

"Mr. Palmer! Towels and blankets!" Ducky said as he helped Gibbs get DiNozzo onto one of the tables. McGee stayed behind Tony. Making sure he didn't fall over.

Gibbs helped Ducky with the removing of Tony's suit jacket, shirt and tie. The wrapped him in a blanket once he was dried off.

Ziva watched as the ME and team leader continued to undress her teammate and begin to dress him in dry clothes.

* * *

By the time they were finished, Tony was shaking, if possible, worse than when he was first brought in. But was continuing to warm up.

McGee had to stop the senior field agent from falling forward or to the side several times.

Abby couldn't hold back the tears that had welled up in her eyes at the sight of the man she had thought of as a brother.

"McGee, help me get him to my car. He'll stay at my place tonight." Gibbs said as he walked to Tony's side getting ready to support the younger man.

McGee nodded and went to Tony's other side. He and Gibbs had yet to change out of their wet clothes.

Kate watched as the men carried her partner to the elevator. She turned to Ducky.

"He'll be okay right Ducky?"

"Only time will tell my dear Caitlin."

Gibbs walked back in.

"Jethro, aren't you going with young Timothy and Anthony?"

"In a minute."

"Quite right. How long was he out there?"

"Four and a half hours Duck." Gibbs replied hollowly.

"Oh my. That poor boy. Well, make sure he's kept warm throughout the night. And be sure to check his temperature often. If he spikes a fever, call me at once and then proceed to the hospital."

Gibbs nodded. His gaze drifted from his friend, to Kate. He slowly walked forward. Not once ending his glare at the agent who looked terrified. "DiNozzo a damn good agent." he said. He wasn't about to let her get away with what had happened to Tony. "You aren't like other's to him."

Kate looked into her boss' icy blue eyes. She saw anger, sadness, and pain mix together.

"He loved you and you broke his heart." he whispered. "He's putting himself through hell trying to find what he did wrong to screw up. Only problem is, he didn't. You did. And now he's paying the price." he started to back away. "You either fix this, or find a new job. He spun around and left the morgue.

"Kate?" Abby asked.

"Huh?" she turned to the Goth.

"He's right you know. He loves you."

"And his is going to continue to beat himself up over something he cannot fix." Ziva finished.

Kate's eyes filled with tears of guilt, shame, sorrow, and pain. Guilt for what she put Tony through. Shame for it being pointed out. Sorrow for the paid she'd caused. And pain for Tony's suffering.

"You know, I was too caught up in what would happen even if Gibbs made an exception to rule twelve, that I forgot what it felt like to be in love." she said quietly.

Ducky walked over quietly and placed a hand on Kate's shoulder.

"Talk to him Caitlin. That's all you can do for now." he seemed to be answering the unasked question. He squeezed her shoulder and said "There is no doubt in my mind that he'll not only take you back and love you with all his heart, but forgive you as well."

She nodded.

"Thanks Ducky." she whispered.

"No problem my dear."

Silently, everyone filed out of autopsy and headed for home.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay…I was grounded for a week and wasn't aloud to use the computer…well I hope you like this chapter. I've got a question for my story followers…do you like the group 'The Fray' ? One of their songs goes with the next chapter! Well, I've got another question for you FF readers… What's your favorite song and by who? Post in your reviews? Please? I'm taking Tony hostage if I don't get any reviews for this! And I'm not joking!


	8. Chapter 8

**YOU HAVE TO READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

A/N: Wow! Loved the feed-back that I got for the last chapter! Maybe I wont take Tony hostage after all...hmmmm...nah...I love him too much :D Well, I had my eighth grade class trip on Tuesday...spent the day in Boston MA! Man that was a long day...fenway, Quincy market, duck tours (it has nothing to do with ducks! WTH?), dinner at Hard Rock Cafe and the Blue Man Group! That was the best ever! If any of you readers get the chance to see them perform, GO SEE IT! The best thing eva! XD Well, lets see, hmmm...well the song that goes along with this chapter is (You may want to open another window and pull up YouTube So you can listed to it...I'll give a hint as to where to start the song...but you may have to listen to it a few times if you're a slow reader...I kinda am but I like the song so well yeah...) Happiness. It's from The Fray's newest album titled 'The Fray' Enjoy! :D (p.s. If you'd like, the song 'Never Say Never' goes with chapter 6 and 'UnGodly Hour' goes with chapter 7 both by The Fray)

* * *

By the time Gibbs had arrived at his house, driving the speed limit, Tony was barley conscious.

He stopped the car and cut the engine in front of the walk-way. He turned to Tony who was mumbling something on Italian and "I'm sorry.", which Gibbs kept replying "It's okay."

He ran out of the car and bolted to the front door. Thankful that he never locked the door, he opened it and ran back to Tony.

Greatful that the storm had yet to reach his home, but was slowly making it's way there, he helped a half sleeping, half awake DiNozzo into his house.

He helped Tony upstairs and into the guest-room, that the younger man had stayed in countless times before, and into bed.

He was about to leave when he heard Tony call out.

"Boss?" it was quiet. He hoped Gibbs heard him.

"Yeah?" he turned around to see a pair of green eyes looking at him, but at the same time, not.

"Thanks." he whispered. Trying to fight away the black void that threatened to swallow him.

Seeing his agent's battle to stay awake, Gibbs simply said "Night Tony." the _your_ _welcome_ was heard loud and clear by the young man.

"G'Night Gibbs." he finally let his eyelids fall and the darkness consume him.

* * *

The next morning, Gibbs was on his third cup of coffee, when he heard Tony come down the stairs.

"Morning." he said.

Tony rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked at his boss.

"Mornin'." he said taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Coffee?" Gibbs held out a cup. Greatful when the man willingly excepted it.

They sat in silence as Tony finished his coffee.

"When you're ready, I'll drop you off at your place."

Tony nodded.

* * *

_(A/N: Play song now... :D)_

Around two-thirty, Gibbs left Tony at his apartment.

"You need anything, my door's always open." he said as the younger man got out of the car.

"Thanks." _for everything _was loud and clear to the older agent.

As Tony made his way up to his apartment, he wracked his brain for a reason why Kate would just leave. He was almost positive that he had screwed up.

Almost.

* * *

Kate sat at her kitchen table and looked out the window at the torrential rain that had yet to let up. She sighed and looked down at her now cold tea. Thinking about Tony. She got up and dumped her cold drink down the sink. She grabbed her jacket and purse. She ha mulled over what Duck had said yesterday and decided that she had to make things right between Tony and herself. She grabbed her keys, turned off the lights, locked the door, and ran towards her car.

* * *

He set his things down by the door. He was soaked all the way through and was in desperate need of a hot shower to warm his freezing cold body.

* * *

She pulled up to his building. It seemed like only yesterday that she was leaving Abby and Tim at the bar and following Tony home. She cut the engine and sighed. She hoped that he could forgive her and put what happened that friday night, behind them. She stepped out of the car and ran for the door that would lead her to what she hoped to be a forgiving lover.

* * *

He stepped out of the steaming shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. The hot shower had one nothing to warm nor wake his numb body. He'd stopped feeling much of anything awhile back.

A knock at the door brought him back to the present. He stepped out of the adjoining bathroom and into his bedroom. He pulled on a pair of boxers and sweats and walked out to the door.

As he walked past the kitchen a second knock was set onto his door.

he looked through the peep-hole and was surprised to see Kate standing on the other side.

He opened the door and looked at Kate.

"Tony," she began. She didn't know what he was like and she didn't want to push him away more than she already had. She took in his almost ghostly appearance. The dark, hollowed look in his eyes matched the dark circles under them.

"What." it wasn't a question. She noticed how his usual playful, full of laughter voice had no emotion, but a hollow dead tone.

"Can we...talk?"

"What's there to talk about?" he asked. "I screwed up and what ever it was," his voiced cracked. "made me loose you." he finished quietly.

"No, no, no, no Tony," she was greatful when he didn't pull away from the hand she had placed on his arm. "you didn't screw up." she whispered. "I did."

He looked at her. He was confused.

"Huh?" he asked.

"You didn't screw up Tony. I did when I left. I was too caught up in what would happen with our jobs," she looked into his green eyes. "that I forgot what it felt like to be in love. I love you Anthony DiNozzo and I want us. I understand if you don't, but please, _please _forgive me for what happened with us." she pleaded.

There was a long pause before he responded.

"I do love you Kate." he whispered. "I want us too. I want us to be happy together. And I want you to know that I do forgive you. I'll never forget what happened, but I'll always love you and know that you love me back."

She smiled and rested her head on his bare chest.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Wanna come in? Watch a movie?" he asked.

"Sure." she looked up and placed a small kiss on his cheek.

He smiled and led her into the apartment. For the first time in a long time, he actually felt something. In his heart, he knew that feeling. It was a feeling of pure happiness.

* * *

A/N: You probably thought that was the end huh? Well, you're wrong! So there! I have plenty of things up my sleeve...and you haven't seen half of it! I am planning on taking Gibbs as my next hostage if you don't leave me reviews! I'M NOT GONNA GIVE THEM BACK UNTIL I GET REVIEWS! XD Well? What are you waiting for? Did I stutter? NO! Hit the little button on the bottom of the page! Come on! You know you want too! :D


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I was pleased at the feed-back from the last chapter. However, I was depressed with the one negative review that I got. that's one of the reasons I've taken so long to update…but I have decided that all of you have suffered enough and I've put this up….Please lemme know what you think of it.

Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING! If I did Kate would've never died and this story would've possibly happened!**

Once the movie was in, Tony settled onto the couch next to Kate. He spread his arms along the back. He took his left arm and wrapped it around Kate's shoulders. When she curled up next to him, he rested his head on the top of her head. Exhaustion hit his body like a train. He was out cold before the movie made it past the opening credits.

When he woke up at around eleven-thirty that night, the TV was off. The only light coming from the street lights outside. He looked down to see Kate snuggled up close to himself, fast asleep. He smiled slightly as she slept. He carefully pulled a blanket over them and settled back and once again, fell asleep next to his lover.

Kate woke up at around six o'clock. She was happy to have Tony arm still around her. As carefully as she could, she turned her body to face Tony. She watched him sleep and was once again reminded of how innocent and child-like he looked. Slowly, she started to get up.

She was almost completely off the couch when Tony started to stir.

"Tony?" she asked quietly.

He opened his eyes slowly.

"What?" he asked still half asleep.

"It's six."

"Mmm…" he closed his eyes.

"You planning on coming in today?"

"I don't know." he took her hands in his and intertwined their fingers. "This couch was pretty comfortable last night. Probably the first full nights sleep I've gotten in awhile."

"I'll tell Gibbs you'll be catching up on some much needed sleep." she tried to pull away, but his hands held onto hers, firmly holding her in front of Tony. "Tony,"

"Please stay?" he didn't want her to leave. He wanted her to spend the day with him. Even if it was just watching movies and sleeping. He felt that if she left, he'd never see her again. "Please?" he pleaded.

"I'll call you if I get a break." she tried to reason. "Alright?"

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Stop by later?" he asked hopeful.

"Tony,"

"Please?" he begged. "I'll be a good boy." he promised.

"Alright, alright." she smiled. "I'll stop by after work."

"Yes!" his hands released hers and shot into the air.

Kate laughed.

"Am I aloud to leave now?" she asked.

"One last thing." he said.

"And that is?"

He pulled his legs up under him and held his arms out.

Kate willingly sat in his lap and let him wrap his arms around her. She rested her head In his shoulder and sighed.

"I love you." he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too." she whispered back.

She turned and looked up at his face.

They stared into each-other's eyes for a few moments until Tony spoke.

"You should probably go." he glanced at the clock. _6:30 _it read. "Gibbs will be by at seven."

"Gibbs?" she was confused.

"Stops by everyday at seven before work." he stated. "Checks in on me." he smiled. "More like he's stalking me. But, anyways, you don't need to te3ll him I wont be in today. I'll tell him." he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Go on. I'll see you later tonight."

She smiled and stood up. She grabbed her things and once she was at the door, turned to look at Tony, who was now lying down on the couch.

"Tony?" she called out.

"Hmm?" he replied drowsily.

"I mean it. I love you."

"I love you too. Now, go! Before Gibbs catches you here and not at work." he closed his eyes and smiled.

Kate smiled back.

"Bye Tony."

He was out cold before the door shut completely.

At exactly seven o'clock, Gibbs unlocked the door to Tony's apartment.

All was quiet inside. Gibbs walked down the hall and peered into the master bedroom. Nothing. He silently made his way into the living room. He stopped at the end of the hall and listened.

Slowly, he made his way to the couch and saw Tony fast asleep and snoring lightly.

_He's actually asleep. he thought to himself._

"_Tony?" he shook the younger agent's shoulder lightly. He hated waking him, especially since he had gotten little sleep since that fateful Friday, but he needed to find out if he was coming in today or not. "Hey DiNozzo, come on, time to get up." he shook him a little harder._

_Tony let out a loud groan. He really didn't want to wake up, considering his lack of sleep due to his depression and the nightmares._

_Gibbs continued to shake the man until he had eventually lifted his head and opened his eyes._

"_What?" he asked annoyed._

"_How were you once I left?"_

"_Usual. Until…"_

"_Until?" Gibbs questioned._

"_Until Kate showed up."_

"_What happened." Gibbs would be damned if he let that woman hurt his boy anymore than she already had._

"_She said she was sorry. That she did love me. She wanted me to forgive her."_

"_Did you?"_

"_Would you think I was being a complete and utter idiot if I did?"_

"_Nope." Gibbs replied without hesitation. "I'd thing you made the right choice. You listened to your heart and are happy with the outcome."_

_Tony looked over at his mentor who was now seated in the armchair near the couch._

"_Thanks." he whispered._

"_So today?"_

_Tony smiled._

"_Neither good nor bad." he said. "Perfect."_

_Gibbs smiled. He was happy to see his agent on the mend. It would take a little time and a lot of trust and help of his friends, but he knew Tony would bounce back. Just like always._

"_So-"_

"_So I am going to spend the day here sleeping." Tony stretched his arms out. "I'm exhausted." he yawned._

"_Nice to finally know you're starting to notice your limits."_

_Tony chuckled._

"_Yeah, well, Kate's coming by later."_

_Gibbs raised an eyebrow._

"_Really?"_

"_Yep. She promised."_

_Gibbs nodded. He got up from his seat in the arm chair._

"_Hey boss?" Tony asked as he settled back onto the couch where he had previously been sleeping._

"_Yeah?" he turned from the door and looked into the green eyes that now held some of their usual lively sparkle._

"_Don't be too hard on her." he looked into the older man's icy blue eyes. "She didn't know."_

"_No promises." he smiled lightly and turned and opened the door._

"_Oh, one more thing."_

_Gibbs turned around once again and looked a t the lanky frame that had limbs askew at all angles and in all directions on and off the couch._

"_Tell her to bring coffee."_

_A/N: Well there you have it. The end of chapter 9. Please review! MY NEXT HOSTAGE WILL BE ABBY! YOU SHALL NOT GET THEM BACK! NEVER! XD So please leave a review! Just click the little button at the bottom of the page! Come on! You know you want too! :D_


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I know, I know, it's been awhile since I've updated…but I gad to think of _something _epic to happen! Major cliffy at the end! But please, don't hate me…now, on with the story!

* * *

As the weeks went on, Tony started to become his old self again. It took awhile, but, he finally started to rebuild his trust in Kate.

It had been a few months since they had officially started dating, when everything that had been repaired, came crashing down once more.

* * *

"Tony that was probably one of the best dates ever." Kate said as Tony led her to her door.

"Thanks. I was really trying to make it something special." Tony said, cheeks turning a very faint shade of pink.

"Why try to make it special?"

"Well, because," he stumbled for the right words. _Great! Now I'm McGee! _he thought to himself. "because we've been together for six months now. That's the longest relationship I've ever had. And I'm real happy it's with you." his cheeks were turning a brighter pink now.

"And I'm real glad I've been with you this long." She whispered into his ear.

He was full-out blushing now. A trademark DiNozzo grin plastered on his face.

"I'd love for you to spend the night." a glimmer of hope in both her tone and eyes.

His smile faltered.

"I'd love too, but I have the cleaning lady coming Tuesday, and what would happen if I didn't go home a single time this week? I'd have to pay her for nothing. I have to make my place look lived in."

Kate sighed.

"I'm gonna miss you not being next to me."

"I'm gonna miss you too." He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I have to go though."

"I love you." She said as he pulled away.

"I love you too."

She watched as he climbed in his car and drove off in the direction of his apartment.

* * *

Tony sprinted up the stairs that would take him to his third story apartment.

He took out his keys, unlocked the door, and entered the apartment, humming a random tune he had made up. He hung up his coat and placed his keys, along with his cell phone, on the coffee table.

He was just about to turn on the lights, when something hard connected with his skull. His hands flew up to where he had been hit just as he sunk down to his knees.

There was the sound of someone behind him.

"Well Anthony, it's been quite a long time since I last saw you." Anthony DiNozzo Sr. said as he watched his son clutch his bloody head. "Still a pathetic and weak disgrace to the DiNozzo name I see." he kicked Tony in the ribs.

"Why- how-" Tony was cut-off by another blow to the ribs. This time he doubled over as he tried to painfully get air into his unwilling lungs.

"Do you not remember anything from when you were a boy? You speak when spoken too!" his father bellowed as he kicked Tony's side once again. Smiling when he heard a rib break.

"How-did you- find-me?" Tony painfully managed to wheeze out.

"Shut up!" DiNozzo Sr. punched his son square in the jaw. "Get up."

Tony sat there. A hand holding his face where he had been hit.

"I said get up you ungreatful son of a bitch!" he punched Tony's face again.

Tony started to get up, in fear of what his father might do next, when there was a crippling pain sent through his body. He couldn't help but let a small cry of pain escape past his lips as he crumpled to the floor once again.

He regretted it at once. As a small boy, he was taught to never show weakness. For if he did, it only caused more pain.

"GET UP!" his father yelled. He grabbed a handful of Tony's hair and lifted him off the ground.

Tony cried out in pain as he was brought up off the floor. His eyes met his father's unforgiving, steely gaze.

"You will listen to me Anthony. Understood?"

Tony nodded. Greatful that his father had released his hair.

He was slapped across the face.

"I said, _understood_?"

"Yes." Was all Tony could say. He was almost positive that his father had done some severe damage to his jaw.

"Yes what?" he was punched in the jaw once more. _Yep, defiantly broken now._ Tony thought to himself.

"Yes sir."

DiNozzo Sr. smiled and kicked Tony's left knee. Quickly followed by the right. It grew bigger as he watched his only son's knees give way, causing the man to fall to the ground.

The beating continued. Punching and kicking.

As Tony lay there, he heard his father go into the kitchen and start to rummage around, obviously looking for something.

He heard him shut everything up and walk back out into the living-room.

The sound was heard before he felt the pain from the belt coming in contact with the skin on his back.

A small scream was escaped past his clenched teeth and was regretted immediately. He felt the cold knife penetrate his skin and the warm blood ooze through the open flesh.

"Time to catch up on all the years I've missed." His father said wickedly.

* * *

Monday morning Kate walked into the squad-room, anxious to see Tony after a weekend without him.

"Morning Kate!" McGee happily said from his desk.

"Morning Tim, Ziva." She replied as Ziva entered the room.

"Good morning Kate." Ziva smiled and walked to her desk.

Kate sat down and looked longingly at the desk across from hers.

Gibbs walked in about fifteen minutes later, his ever present coffee cup in hand.

"Kate," he stopped abruptly at the entrance to the squad-room and turned to her. "where's DiNozzo?"

"I don't know."

"How do you not know? You two are practically glued at the hip. How is it possible for you not to know where he is?" Gibbs was getting annoyed.

"Said he needed to make his apartment looked lived in. The cleaning lady was coming on Tuesday and he was going to spend the weekend at his place."

Gibbs nodded.

"Called?"

"No. he always calls. I haven't heard from him since our date Friday night."

He turned to McGee.

"Trace his cell."

"On it boss." The junior agent started to type at his computer.

"Morning Team Gibbs!" Abby said in her usual happy, up-beat tone.

She received a few mumbled 'hello's. She looked at everyone working at their desks. Everyone except Tony.

"Where's Tony?" she wondered out loud.

"Hasn't been heard from since Friday night." Gibbs walked over to McGee's desk and looked over the agent's shoulder.

"Got it boss." He turned to Gibbs. "It's at his apartment."

"So he over slept." Abby stated. "No worries."

"Abbs," Gibbs turned to the young Goth. "has there ever been a time when we shouldn't worry? Especially when it concerns Tony?"

"You have a point there." concern flooded her face.

Gibbs turned back to the team.

"Grab your gear!" he went over to his desk and geared up.

"Boss?" McGee was confused.

"Hasn't been heard from in four days. Something's up."

"But what if Abby is right?" Ziva asked.

"He's never not called his girlfriend." He headed towards the elevator. "Let's go!"

* * *

The four agents went up the stairs cautiously, approaching the door the same way.

"Kate, door." Gibbs quietly ordered.

Kate nodded and inserted her spare key. Before twisting it, she tried the door-knob.

"It's already unlocked." she whispered.

This made Gibbs' gut scream that something was defiantly wrong on the other side of the door.

"On my call…" he said quietly.

Gibbs listened for any type of sound coming from the other side of the door. Hearing none was un-nerving. He silently opened the door and they all filed in the same way.

* * *

The smell of alcohol was strong inside. Gibbs noticed several discarded bottled of various liquor on the coffee table.

"McGee, master. Ziva, guest. Kate, kitchen." the ex-marine instructed.

The three silently nodded. All hoping that they would find some trace of their friend and colleague.

Gibbs took a careful look around the living-room. He saw Tony's keys and cell lying on the coffee table. His jacket was hung-up by the door. _No signs of a struggle. Most likely knew who his possible attacker was. _Gibbs mentally noted.

McGee and Ziva came from down the hall together.

"Nothing down there boss."

"Nothing in here either." Kate exited the kitchen.

Gibbs' gut was telling him that Tony was here. _But where are you Tony? _he wondered.

"Gibbs?" Ziva called from the was at her side in a matter of seconds.

"Yeah?"

"Where does this door lead?"

Gibbs turned his gaze from the Mossad officer, to the locked door in front of her.

"Second walk-in closet." he whispered.

The four drew their weapons. Gibbs picked the lock with ease and then proceeded to carefully and quietly open the door, while the others prepared to back him up if needed.

The team leader placed his face in the door-way and listened.

He heard what he thought to be a small and faint whimper coming from the back of the closet. He slowly advanced towards the sound. He pulled out his flashlight and shined it in the direction of the noise.

The sight he saw made his blood run cold. Tony was hugging his knees to his chest and lightly rocking back and forth on the floor.

"Tony" he called out quietly.

His gut clenched as he saw how Tony reacted. He watched as Tony tried to shrink farther back into the corner of the closet. Whimpering a little more now. Gibbs barely heard the man in front of him as he started to speak quietly.

"No, please." Tony quietly begged. "please don't hurt me. Don't hurt me anymore." his plea was near silent. Gibbs nearly missed it.

He crouched down so that he was level with the young man.

"Tony, hey Tony. Are you hurt?" he asked.

He tried his best to hide his sharp intake of breath when Tony lifted his head and revealed the bruised and bloody mess of his face. His green eyes filled with fear.

"B-b-bosss?" the young man wasn't sure if this was the real deal, or just another figment of his imagination.

Gibbs noticed the slur in his agent's voice. He also saw the damage that had been done to the man's jaw line. _Broken._ he thought.

"Yeah, Tony, it's me." he noticed how uneasy, confused and frightened the agent was. "What happened?"

"Boss?" McGee called from his place in the hall. He had heard their boss speaking quietly and gently. He wondered if he had found their missing friend. Gibbs had been in there a while.

"Everything's fine McGee." Gibbs said, never taking his eyes off the man in front of him. "Can we get you outta here so we can get a better look at you?" he asked, again, in a gentle voice.

He nearly missed the small, faint nod of Tony's head.

Gibbs stood up and offered a hand to his injured friend.

He noticed how stiffly Tony moved, as well as how long it took him to get into a some-what upright position.

Gibbs almost missed catching Tony, as his legs gave way under him.

"Easy there Tony-boy, nice and easy." Gibbs helped him up again.

Slowly, they made their way out of the closet.

* * *

As they exited the closet, McGee's face lost all color. Ziva was speechless. A single, silent tear rolled down Kate's face.

Slowly and painfully, Tony had made his way to the couch. It took some gentle, reassuring words to get Tony to finally release the death-grip he had on Gibbs' shirt. He was now sitting down, one arm wrapped around his mid-section, the other cradling his broken jaw.

"Tony, can I get this shirt off? I need to get a look at you. I'll be as gentle as I can." Gibbs looked at what remained of the dress-shirt the young man was wearing.

Again, the barely readable nod.

Gibbs quickly undid the buttons on the front and on the cuffs of the shirt. Without taking a full look at the man in front of him, he as quickly and carefully as he could, removed the shirt.

Tony let out a hiss of pain as the article of clothing was removed.

"Sorry." Gibbs finished getting the shirt off and was horrified at the sight he saw.

Tony's back was like one, large, molten bruise, with many long welts, as well as many long gashes.

His front was a different story. His abdomen was covered with many large bruises, Gibbs could see where his ribs had been broken. He took a look at his side and saw what looked like a bruise in the shape of a shoe print.

"Tony, do you know who did this to you?" Gibbs didn't want to ask him now, but he needed to know.

Tony nodded. He was on the verge of tears. He hopped that Gibbs wouldn't press the matter any farther right now. He was pretty sure that he would breakdown if he spoke about it now. But, knowing Gibbs, he was going to have too.

"Who Tony?"

Tony lifted his head and looked into the eyes of each of his worried team-mates.

"My father." his voice was barely auditable, even to his own ears.

"Who?"

"My freakin' father!" he burst. "My father did this to me!" the tears were starting to spill over. He made no attempt to brush them away.

Even with a broken jaw and slurring of his words, everyone felt pain for their friend-no-_family_.

Tentatively, Kate went over and sat next to him. As carefully as she could, she wrapped an arm around him and held him close.

Tony leaned into her embrace and cried. The continuous reassuring words that she whispered in his ear helped him calm down.

Gibbs went over to his other side and sat down. He placed a hand on the younger man's knee and gave it a light squeeze. Afraid that if too hard, it would break the already frail man.

"McGee, call Ducky." Gibbs said to the junior agent who was taken aback by Tony's outburst.

"On it boss." he left the apartment. He felt like _he _was going to cry from the pain he felt for the man he thought was invincible. Tony wasn't supposed to cry. He was immortal to Tim. Nothing could break him.

"Gibbs?" Ziva had a single tear slide down her face. She couldn't believe what had happened to Tony.

"Go wait with McGee."

She nodded and left the apartment.

"When was he here?" Gibbs looked at the damage that had been done. It made him sick that any parent would inflict, not only psychological, but _physical _harm onto their children. He couldn't even begin to imagine harming Kelly.

"Friday- night-when I- got home." he managed to choke out before another wave of pain assaulted his body. He let out a small groan and tightened the grip around his abdomen just a little more.

"What happened?"

Gibbs didn't know what to say Tony reviled the events of Friday night. He glanced at Kate, who was becoming increasingly paler.

"..And then he dragged me by my hair and threw me into the closet." memories from when he was young started to assault his mind. He pushed them aside. "And locked the door." his voice never above a whisper. Considering his broken jaw, it was almost impossible to figure out what he was saying because of the slur. "I've been there ever since." his gaze never left the floor, even though is head was resting on Kate's shoulder.

"He left you in the closet for four days?" Gibbs said a bit loudly. He immediately regretted it, as he watched Tony move, rather quickly considering his injuries, and curl into a ball and protect his head. _Defensive position. _Gibbs noted. It made him wonder what the young man had suffered as a child.

"Tony, Tony I'm sorry." Gibbs knelt down next to the couch, ignoring the protest from his joints and lightly placed a hand on Tony's shoulder. Mindful of the bruises that had to be from being pushed down or gripped to hard.

In miniscule movements, Tony started to uncurl his body.

"Boss, Ducky's here." McGee said in a rather loud voice.

Tony immediately curled back up. This time, refusing to come out of his position.

"Nice McGee. Send him in."

* * *

Ducky had no idea what was wrong at DiNozzo's apartment, but the urgency in Tim's voice telling him to hurry before the EMTs arrived, made him leave Palmer in-charge and rush to the young lad's home.

* * *

Upon entering Tony's home, Ducky saw Gibbs kneeling down in-front of the couch, trying to coax Tony out of his protective ball.

As he got closer to the couch, he could faintly make out the muffled pleas coming from the frail man on the couch.

"No please," Tony begged.

"Tony, come on. You're safe now. No one's gonna hurt you." Gibbs pleaded to no avail.

"Please don't hurt me." he continued his quiet pleas. His constant beg drowned out Gibbs' words. "I'll be good. Please don't hurt me anymore."

"No one's going to hurt you Tony." Kate ran a hand gently over Tonys.

"Jethro?" Ducky finally managed to ask.

Gibbs turned to his friend.

"What's going on?" the concern was evident.

"I'll explain later." Gibbs got up and motioned the ME over. "Right now, he just needs to be checked over before the damn EMTs arrive."

Ducky nodded and walked over to the group.

* * *

After some more reassuring words and a little more coaxing, Tony finally uncurled and let Ducky do his examination. But he never released the iron-clad grip he had on Kate's hand.

He threatened to retreat into his protective ball several times, whenever the ME's actions were to quick.

* * *

Once Ducky was through, he stood up and motioned Gibbs to follow.

"How is he Duck?" Gibbs was worried. As worried as he could get with his surrogate son. Tony was the only one that could bring out the parental side in the gruff man.

"I'm not going to sugar-coat this Jethro," he looked at his friend. "his physical injuries will heal in time. The psychological ones however," he shook his head. "well, it seems that he may retreat inside himself again. With this much trauma in such a short period of time, we might not be able to get him back."

"Boss," McGee walked in. Careful with how loud he was. "EMTs are on their way up."

Gibbs nodded.

"Gibbs!" Kate frantically called from her spot on the couch.

He was at her side instantly.

He looked down at Tony, his head was resting in Kate's lap. His eyes had fallen shut. His breathing had become more labored.

"Shit." he whispered just as the EMTs entered the apartment.

"Ma'am, we need you to move." one said to Kate.

"Multiple lacerations to the back," another started to list off Tony's injuries.

The team watched as Tony was placed in a neck-brace. Once he was transferred to the backboard, an oxygen mask was placed onto his face.

Gibbs couldn't believe how much Tony had deteriorated in such a short time.

"Kate," he turned to see her looking at her partners ashen features.

She turned to Gibbs.

"Go with him." he whispered.

She nodded and followed the EMTs out.

* * *

"Minor concussion. Looks like a beating."

…_beep…beep…beep…beep….beep…beep….beep…_

Kate listened to steady beat of Tony's heart.

The sound from the heart-monitor was the only thing reassuring her that Tony _was _alive.

"Ma'am," Kate was brought out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what happened?"

Kate nodded.

"It looks like he took a beating. Can you-"

..._...Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep..._

"Heart-rate increasing. O2 levels dropping."

Kate had Tony's limp hand in hers. She gave it a gentle squeeze. _Please Tony…_ she tried to will him not to give up.

..._..._

"He's crashing!" Kate looked at the flat-line on the monitor. Then Tony's face.

"Tony!" she cried out as the paddles were set to his chest.

* * *

A/N: I know, I'm just that evil for leaving _that _for a cliff-hanger…XD but come on, you know you love me… (: Next chapter we find out about the rest of the ambulance ride! And possibly what happened in Tony's childhood. Please review! They make me happyful! :D THE NEXT HOSTAGE WILL BE...umm, I think i'll let you guys try to come up with reviews before I take anyone else hostage...sound good? I'm going to tell you this... the '...' is him flat-lining...it wouldnt do a _...beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..._ it's just being retarded... sorryt for the inconvinience...


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I know I know, I haven't updated in like FOREVER but hey I'm posting now right? So deal with it! :D jk jk jk don't hurt me! *hides* well its thanksgiving tomorrow yayyyyyyy turkey day! :D I love it! Well there is too much going on in this chapter but please, stick with me okay? I've had a lot n my plate….between family issues (don't even get me started on those!) I had to pt my dog to sleep earlier this month and my boyfriend just broke up with me (and I don't know if it's a good thing or not that I still love him ): I mean he said it to me first….did it mean nothing?) whoa, I don't wanna start complaining to you about my boy problems (: hey did anyone see the new episodes? Heheh I LOVED how Tony lost his voice XD wayyy to funny! Or what about Daddy DiNozzo? Like holy shit!, young Tony! :O I was like WTF? Well, I still see daddy being a big fat bad-ass. Or the Vance revilations? Wowzers! Anyhow….I guess its on with the story! :D

* * *

…_beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…_

Kate's fingers were entwined with Tony's limp ones. She listened to the constant _beep _of the heart monitor and constant _whoosh _of the ventilator that was currently oxygenating his body. The only sounds telling her that he was alive.

"Caitlin?" Ducky asked from the door way.

For the first time since Tony had been stabilized, she took her eyes away from the man whom had captured her heart, just mere months ago.

"Hey Ducky." she said quietly.

"They're waiting."

She nodded and stood from the uncomfortable chunk of molded plastic that passed for a chair. She leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Tony's forehead where it wasn't covered in gauze.

Ducky watched as Kate whispered something into DiNozzo's ear, before turning and following him out into the ICU waiting area.

* * *

When Ducky, followed by Kate, entered the waiting area, everyone stood up.

"How is he?" Gibbs asked.

"He's stable." her voice was just above a whisper. "He's on the ventilator for now. Easier for him to breath, considering the five broken and three fractured ribs. One punctured his left lung, causing it to collapse." her eyes filled with tears. "He flat-lined on the way here." She looked at everyone. "It took three minutes and forty-six seconds before they could revive him. He had to be intubated soon after."

Abby was at her best-friend's side instantly. She wrapped her arms around her and let her cry on her shoulder.

Gibbs watched at Abby continued to comfort her friend.

Ducky summoned Gibbs over and together they walked a little ways away form the shaken group.

"How bad?" he asked the ME.

"Five broken ribs, three fractured, minor concussion, punctured left lung, eight lacerations; variations in length and depth, eleven welts that seem to have come from a belt, sprained neck, broken right wrist, sprained right shoulder, two broken fingers, internal bleeding, severely broken jaw, fractured cheekbone, the list seems to go on and on Jethro." Ducky looked at his friend.

"Jesus Duck." Gibbs looked over at the group in the waiting room, all trying to comfort each other. Then back at his friend. "What aren't you telling me?"

Ducky sighed. Nothing slipped past the ex-marine.

"Jethro, they almost lost him twice in surgery."

"What are his chances?" he asked, knowing they weren't good.

"In simplest terms, it'll be a miracle if he makes it through the night. Even more so if he manages to come back from this without any help. They aren't giving him much hope about that though." Ducky looked grimly at the man who had been more of a father to the lad who was currently struggling to live than DiNozzo Sr. ever would. "They're saying arrangements may be in order."

"DiNozzo won't let that bastard be the end of him. He'll fight, and win. He doesn't have permission to die yet. And I'll be damned if he chooses now to stop following direct orders."

Ducky shook his head.

"That, Jethro, is where you're wrong. The boy's been through enough. I'm not sure how much more he can take before he just gives up completely."

Gibbs was silent for a few minutes, thinking about his friends' words.

"Ducky?" Kate came up.

He turned to the young woman, her eyes red-rimmed from crying.

"Can you ask if Tony's aloud to have visitors? Abby really wants to see him."

"Of course." Ducky gave her a small, gentle smile. "I'll be right back." He walked off in search of Tony's doctor.

Kate turned to Gibbs.

"How you holdin' up?" he asked.

Kate shrugged.

"Okay, I guess."

"Know how long they plan on keeping him in his drug-induced coma?"

"Another day or so at least. After that he'll be put on the nasal cannel. They want to keep him on the oxygen for as long as possible. They called Brad in for more info about his lungs." a single tear slid down her face.

Gibbs brushed it away with his thumb.

"Hey, don't be like that. Abby's always says that we have to have positive thoughts. And I think right now is one of those moments." he gave her a small smile and wrapped her in a hug. "We gotta be strong for him. It's what he needs most right now."

Kate nodded.

Together, they went back and joined the rest of the group.

* * *

Kate walked over to Abby and sat down. He friend immediately wrapped her into a hug.

Gibbs went and sat next to Ziva and McGee.

"What did Ducky say?" Ziva asked quietly.

Gibbs gave her a grim look.

She and Tim visibly paled.

"He's that bad?" McGee asked.

He nearly missed the small, affirmative nod the team leader gave.

The group lapsed into silence as they waited for Ducky to return.

"Young Anthony is aloud to have visitors now." Ducky announced upon re-entering the waiting room. "Two at a time."

Everyone nodded.

"Abby, you and Tim can go first." Kate said quietly.

"You sure Kate?" McGee wasn't sure if she'd want to get back to Tony.

She nodded silently.

Abby gave her friend a final hug before following Tim into Tony's room.

* * *

Abby gasped at the sight she saw upon entering the hospital room.

Tony was lying down with what seemed to be more wires and tubes than her Mass-Spectrometer had. He was paler than the sheets he was currently lying on.

"Oh Tony," she whispered and made her way over to the side of the bed, mindful of all the tubing and wires that seemed to lead to every monitor that the hospital had, and carefully took his cold, limp hand in hers. "Poor Tony." she whispered.

* * *

_It was dark and foggy. _Wait, how can you see for in the dark? _He wondered. _Oh well. _Something was nagging the back of his mind, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Dammit! Why couldn't he remember! _Hold the phone. _He thought. _Are those voices?

"_You better wake up soon, or I'll...I'll...I'll think of something. "_

Wait. Was that Abby? _He could've sworn he had heard her._

"_Come on Tony, whos gonna call me Probie? You gotta wake up soon."_

McGee?

"_Tony you must wake up. Kate is worried sick about you. __בבקשה__?"_

Ziva? What the hell is going on? _Tony began to fight the black void that had somehow engulfed him._

"_Come on DiNozzo." _Gibbs? _"You need to come back to us. We need you here. Don't let that bastard be the end of ya. Fight! You know I don't say it often, but please DiNozzo? You gotta come back to us."_

I must be dead. _Tony thought. _Gibbs _never _says that much.

_He tried even harder to get out of the void. Since when was there an elephant on his chest? And what the hell was down his throat? He felt the pain, like a truck going full-force, impact his body. He wasn't aware of what was happening around him when the bright light assaulted his eyes as he shot up-right..._

* * *

Gibbs stood in the doorway of his senior field agents ICU room, keeping a silent vigil over the young man in-front of him. He glanced over at Kate who had fallen asleep in the chair at the side of her boyfriend's bed, his hand in hers.

All was quiet, save for the sounds of the machines currently keeping Tony alive.

Gibbs slowly went over to the other side of his bed and looked down at the young man's pale color. He could see the bruising that was starting to fade on the exposed skin on the agents face. Gibbs looked at the damage that had been done on his agent no, his _son_, and felt the anger swell up inside him towards the man who had done this to his boy. His hands clenched and unclenched at his sides.

It took him a few seconds to notice the change in the heart monitor.

Gibbs quickly forgot his anger and took Tony's other hand in his. His thumb stroking the top of the cooled skin. While with his other hand he pushed the call button repeatedly.

Kate must've heard it as well, she woke up and started to whisper into her lover's ear.

"Come on Tony." she encouraged. "You gotta wake up."

Neither of them was prepared for what happened next.

Just as the medical personnel entered the room, Tony's eyes shot open and his body shot upright.

* * *

A/N: Well? There you have it (: I have finally finished chapter 11! Yayyy! *jumps for joy* please review and ohh! If any of you guys haven't read my second story 'I'll always be there. No matter what.' the you totally should! :D please, if you haven't…R&R please! They make me happy! :D hehehe well im going to leave you all wondering what the hell happens to our poor poor Tony-boy next! Ohh and what the hell happened to daddy DiNozzo? You'll just have to wait and find out huh? :D yes….I am evil :D MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I know! I know! I know! I haven't given you guys the proper update on this story and I keep on leaving you with a cliff-hanger and then I just go on hiatus for months on end and then thinking that I can just waltz back in here and give you an update…..me sorry D: but here I am! :D Hahahaha and I have an update! I stayed up reeeaaalllly late last night to finish it and I will tell you now, there is no real cliff-hanger at the end of this chapter (: and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"Tony," Kate gasped as she watched her lover begin to panic. As gently as she could, she took his casted hand in hers again after it had been violently pulled from hers in his abrupt awakening.

"Mr. DiNozzo we need you to clam down," the doctor said as he tried to get the young man's attention.

Gibbs watched as Tony's eyes darted around the room frantically. He glanced over at Kate, meeting her gaze he motioned for her to get in Tony's limited line of sight.

To say that he was scared would be an understatement. He was borderline terrified. He had no idea where he was or why he was there. No idea why there was some obstruction down his throat. No idea why he couldn't move his neck or even why it felt like he had been hit by a bus. Tony's eyes kept darting around the room. Searching for something-anything-that might help him quell the rising panic.

That's when he saw Kate. As soon as he saw her he began to calm. His heartbeat began to slow and he began to stop struggling and finally notice the doctor. He tore his eyes away from Kate's in attempts to focus on what the doctor was saying.

"Can you hear me Mr. DiNozzo?" the doctor repeated.

Tony gave his best attempt of a nod.

"That's good." he shined his penlight in Tony's eyes, testing his pupil reaction. "Do you want the ventilator out?" he asked.

Tony's eyes widened as he tried his best to nod as eagerly as he wanted.

"Alright." the doctor looked at a nurse and motioned for her to have the oxygen mask ready. "On the count of three I need you to cough for me. Okay?"

Tony just nodded once.

"Good." he got in position. "One…..two…..three!" and he pulled the tube out, Tony coughed as instructed.

Once the tube was out, the nurse placed the mask onto Tony's face.

Tony took in large gulps of air as he tried to regain his breathing.

A few moments later, Tony removed the mask and turned his head the best he could towards where he had last seen Kate.

"W-water?" he rasped, throat raw.

Kate poured a small amount of water into the plastic cup by his bed and held the straw for Tony.

"Small sips." she said as he drank the little water that he was given.

When he was finished, his attention was once again captured by the doctor.

"Mr. DiNozzo-"

"Tony." he whispered. "Call me Tony."

"Tony," the doctor looked at his patient. "do you know where you are?"

"Hospital?" he guessed.

"Good." the doctor made a mark on the chart in his hands. "Do you remember why?"

Gibbs watched as his agent thought, and as his eyes widened at the memory. He watched as Tony merely nodded in response to the doctors question.

"Okay," not wanting to bother him anymore, the doctor turned to leave. "I'll have a nurse come in shortly and replace the mask for a nasal-canal." he turned to leave. ""Oh," he turned to face the trio once again. "and I'll have someone come in to bring you up to have your jaw set and wired." and with that, he left.

Confused, Tony quickly brought his right hand up to feel his face. Not noticing the cast, he let the plaster smash into his broken and bruised jaw.

As the two body parts collided, Tony let out a blood curdling scream.

* * *

The rest of the team sat in the waiting room. Anxiously awaiting any news on their friend after seeing the medical persona rush into his room.

"Do you think he's awake?" Abby turned her head towards Ducky.

"It's quite possible." the ME stated. "He was only in his drug induced coma for a short while. He most definitely could be-"

He was cut off by a loud scream.

Ducky, Abby, McGee, and Ziva all watched as the nurses and doctor who had previously occupied Tony's room , rush back in.

A few minutes later, Kate, followed by Gibbs, exited the room and Tony himself was wheeled away on a gurney.

"Boss," McGee asked the silver haired agent as he sat down.

Gibbs turned to look at the junior agent.

"Was that," Tim swallowed. "was that Tony?" he hesitated.

Gibbs nodded as he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

Abby glanced over at Kate, who was sitting in a chair on the far wall. Her legs pulled up with her chin resting on her knees.

"Kate?" she asked.

"He accidentally slammed the cast on his hand into his broken jaw." she stated in a small voice.

Abby made a move to get up and comfort her friend, when Ducky gently placed a hand oh her arm.

"I think its best, that we leave Caitlin alone at the moment." he whispered.

"But Ducky," Abby protested. "she needs someone right now."

"I don't doubt that she does." he agreed. "But I believe that only young Anthony can put her worries to rest"

Abby have a defeated sigh and sat back down.

Everyone lapsed into silence as waited for Tony to return.

* * *

About an hour later, Tony was wheeled back into his room. Fast asleep. Shortly after, a nurse approached the group.

"Family for Anthony DiNozzo?" she asked.

"How is he?" Kate asked as she made her way from her seat towards the nurse.

"He's asleep. she stated. "They were able to set and wire his jaw without complication."

"Can we see him?" Gibbs asked.

"Right now he is resting. He fell asleep on the way back." she looked around at each of the concerned faces. "As long as you don't wake him," she gave a small smile to the group. "you may see him."

Everyone seemed to release a pent up breath they had all be holding simultaneously.

"Kate?" Abby looked at her friend.

Kate turned her head towards the lab tech.

"He'll be okay." she said, unsure of who she was trying to reassure. Kate, or herself.

She nodded and turned her gaze towards Gibbs.

He gave her a small nod and they made their way to Tony's room.

* * *

Upon entering the ICU room, Kate resumed her seat on the right side of her boyfriend's bed. Once again taking his hand in hers.

Gibbs stood just inside the doorway, taking in the sight before him.

Tony was still hooked up to the heart monitor, along with the IV and, in place of the oxygen mask, a nasal-canal. His right wrist confined to a dark, navy blue cast. From just below his bicep on his right arm to his shoulder had been immobilized, the neck brace, along with various shades and colors or bruises decorating his body and dark circles under his eyes doing nothing to help his pale comp lection.

_If I ever find that bastard that dares call himself a father, _Gibbs thought as he went over to the left side of Tony's bed and gently ran his fingers through the young man's hair. _I'll make him wish he had never laid a hand on my boy._

* * *

A few minutes later, Gibbs exited Tony's room and made his way over to the others, who were waiting for their turn to go and see their friend.

"Where's Kate?" Abby asked.

"I think it's best we let her stay in there." Ducky said after looking at Gibbs. :Why don't you and Timothy go and see Anthony? Then you can go home and get some much needed rest." he gave the young Goth a gentle squeeze on her shoulder before McGee took her away.

After the had left, Ducky turned his attention to Jethro and patted the seat next to him. Motioning for him to sit down.

With a sigh, Gibbs scrubbed a hand over his face and sat down.

"He just can't seem to catch a break huh?" he said quietly to the ME.

Ducky just placed a comforting hand on the lead agent's shoulder.

"It's just one blow after the other." he voice cracking at the end of the sentence.

Ducky had known Gibbs for a long time, and he could count on one hand the number of times he had seen the ex-marine this upset, and he was never so grateful that Tim and Abby were taking their time in with Tony and that Ziva had left awhile ago.

For he was the only one to witness the tears as they cascaded down Leroy Jethro Gibbs' face at what had happened to his son.

* * *

A/N: And there you have it. (: the end of chapter 12. 'Bout time I finished the damn thing anyways Hahahaha but I have yet to start chapter 13 and I will give you all fair warning on this…..it may go on hiatus again because with school winding down and finals coming up I have to get ready for those and get ready for summer! Yayayayayyy! Hahaha and so it will probably be awhile before I actually update any of my stories. I am soo sorry for that. But when school is out I shall hopefully be updating and writing more regularly. But I must go now seeing that it is 11pm here and I need to sleep so if you will be so kind as to leave a kind review I will be very happy (:

Ohh and the next chapter to **What's Your Story?** Will probably be up tomorrow. No promises though cause I still have to start my homework Xp hahaha but it is definitely possible so if you are reading that, be on the look out for it! :D


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I know! I KNOW! I haven't updated in FOREVER! Forever being like…..oh my god, its been like a YEAR D: I AM A TERRIBLE PERSON! I'm sorry! So, so, SO sorry! I know I've said it before, but I'm going to say it again, there has been a lot going on at home lately and I have just recently found the time and inspiration. BUT I have spent all of last night finishing this chapter. I'm not sure if anyone is still following this, let alone still reading this, but if you are, thank you so much. And to everyone who has reviewed this story, I send my deepest thanks. Your reviews are what make this possible.**

**I'm sorry for the wait again guys. I know what's going to happen, I've got it all mapped out in my mind. Only problem is, I have no idea how to write it. And I'm horrible at writing fillers. But, this is a start.**

**Anyways,**

**Read on!**

* * *

Gibbs allowed himself a few minutes to compose himself.

Wiping any remains of the tears from his face, he stood and faced Ducky.

"Thanks Duck." he said. He stood straighter as he heard McGee and Abby approaching. He turned from his long time friend, to the two younger people before him.

"No change." McGee said softly. "He's still resting."

Gibbs nodded. "Take Abby home. I'll talk to the director."

Tim nodded and gently led the young lab tech away from the two men.

Gibbs watched the two leave before turning back towards Ducky.

"You should go home too." he said.

Ducky nodded. "Keep me updated on our boy Jethro."

Gibbs nodded and headed back towards Tony's room.

As Gibbs got closer to the door he could faintly make out the sound of someone singing.

"_I remember trying not to stare  
The night that I first met you  
You had me mesmerized  
And three weeks later  
In the front porch light  
Taking 45 minutes to kiss goodnight  
I hadn't told you yet  
I thought I loved you then_"

He stood in the doorway and watched Kate sing _Then _by Brad Paisley in a voice that was just above a whisper.

"_Now you're my whole life  
Now you're my whole world  
I just can't believe  
The way I feel about you girl  
Like a river meets the sea  
Stronger than its ever been  
We've come so far since that day  
And I thought I loved you then_

_I remember taking you back_  
_To right where I first met you_  
_You were so surprised_  
_There were people around_  
_But I didn't care_  
_I got down on one knee right there_  
_And once again_  
_I thought I loved you then_

_Now you're my whole life_  
_Now you're my whole world_  
_I just can't believe_  
_The way I feel about you girl_  
_Like a river meets the sea_  
_Stronger than its ever been_  
_We've come so far since that day_  
_And I thought I loved you then_

_I can just see you_  
_With a baby on the way_  
_I can just see you_  
_When your hair is turning grey_  
_What I can't see_  
_Is how I'm ever gonna love you more_  
_But I've said that before_

_Now you're my whole life_  
_Now you're my whole world_  
_I just can't believe_  
_The way I feel about you girl_  
_We'll look back someday_  
_At this moment that we're in_  
_And I'll look at you and say_  
_And I thought I loved you then_

_And I thought I loved you then"_

Kate hadn't realized that a few tears had spilled over while she had been singing. Without turning around she said, "We had our first dance to that song." her voice was soft. She turned to face Gibbs now. "He sang it to me while we danced." she offered a small, watery smile at the memory. Never knew he listened to Brad Paisley, let alone country in general."

Gibbs walked over and sat in the chair next to Kate.

"He'll be okay."

"That's what everyone keeps telling me." she ran her fingers through Tony's hair, stopping every so often to either fun her finger-nails over a spot on his scalp or to brush the pad of her thumb across his forehead.

"And he will." Gibbs stood. "I'll stop by sometime tomorrow." he pressed a kiss to Kate's forehead. "I'll send Abby over with some things later." he gave her shoulder a light squeeze. "Take care of him."

Kate nodded and watched as Gibbs leaned down and pressed a soft kiss just below Tony's hairline.

"Feel better son." he whispered. He stood and then proceeded to exit the room.

* * *

When Tony awoke next, he was vaguely aware that the sun was just peaking over the horizon, painting the sky in a variety of reds, oranges, and purples. He was more aware of the fact that someone was holding his hand. Ever so slowly, he turned his sore neck till he was facing the person by his bedside.

Kate.

_She has to be uncomfortable. _he thought as he continued to watch her sleep in the chair. Testing his mobility a little further, he gently began to stroke this thumb across the top of her hand.

Gibbs silently watched the interaction between the two from his spot in the doorway. Seeing how much love and devotion for each other made his heart constrict as he was reminded of Shannon, but, unlike before, he wasn't pained by remembering her, but more or less a little comforted knowing that his son was able to experience what he once had. Deciding to make his presence known, he cleared his throat and entered the room.

Upon hearing someone else in the room, Tony slowly turned his head and slowly cast his gaze to the door.

"….ss?" Tony tried to speak. When he noticed that he couldn't open his mouth, he looked at Gibbs, clearly confused.

"They had to wire your mouth shut." the silver haired agent explained. "Broken pretty bad." he went over to the bedside table and pulled out a yellow legal pad and a pen and handed them to Tony. "Might be hard with that hand," he gestured to Tony's right hand, trapped inside the cast. "but it'll be a helluva lot easier than talking."

Tony gave a small, slow nod. He glanced down at his broken hand before deciding that it was best to at least attempt to write with his left hand.

Picking up the pen, he began to write.

When he was finished, he put the pen down and with an unsteady hand, he held the pad of paper out for Gibbs.

Gibbs took the pad and began to decipher Tony's almost illegible handwriting.

_When can I get out?_

He looked up from the blue lines on the yellow paper and stared at the incapacitated man before him.

"Tony, you were just put through _hell,_" he emphasized. "and you want to go home now?" he couldn't believe that after everything Tony had been through, he was acting like nothing had happened. _Typical DiNozzo._

Tony gave Gibbs a "more or less" type of look.

Gibbs sighed. "Probably not for at least a week. Maybe two." Tony pouted at that. "Could be worse," he smiled. "we could leave you here until _everything _is better."

* * *

Surprising everyone, even himself, Tony was out of the hospital and staying with Kate within two and a half weeks. Ready to put this nightmare behind him.

Within two and a half months he was able to walk and talk again.

By month six he was back at work.

Day by day, they all watched as Tony fought memories and nightmares from that weekend as well as ones that had surfaced from his past. But, with true DiNozzo fashion, he made it out alive.

His case against his father however, went cold. DiNozzo Senior seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth. Being the powerful man he is, he covered his tracks so well that even McGee and Abby couldn't find him. With nothing solid to go by, the case became cold. It became just another memory to a horrific past. No one wanted Senior to get away with what he had done.

Tony on the other hand was almost overjoyed at the fact that his father was nowhere to be found. While yes, he could be silently lurking in the shadows, watching. Waiting. Those thoughts were overridden by ones of never having to see the abusive man ever again.

Tony knew that there was a very large possibility that his father would come after him. But with his family and Kate by his side, he felt as though nothing could get better or worse.

If only he knew that his was only the beginning.

* * *

**A/N: Well? How was that? I kinda thing I rushed the ending…but, I needed SOMETHING to end this chapter….even if it sucked….but, I don't know.**

**Thoughts?**


End file.
